


Happy birthday Aichi!

by Nushi_Sushi



Category: Cardfight vanguard - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I know nothing about tags on here ;-;, KaiAi - Freeform, Kaichi - Freeform, also posted on Wattpad, help me ;-;, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nushi_Sushi/pseuds/Nushi_Sushi
Summary: A very lame story I wrote on wattpad and decided to post it on here too.“ It's Aichi's birthday! Fun right? His friends are planning him a surprise birthdayparty and a certain brunette came all the way back from Europe for this special day,but what happens next?I'm a totally inexperienced writer but I decided to try to write a book anyway. My lazy butt can't write a full story with multiple chapters so this is a really short story.”
Relationships: Kai Toshiki&Sendou Aichi, Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Happy birthday Aichi!

**So this is set a year after Legion Mate,so Kai's supposed to be in Europe but he came back for Aichi's birthday.Aichi's still in high school,Misaki and Miwa are studying in University but they also came back this weekend for Aichi's birthday. Okay I think that's all the information you gotta know for this.**

It was June 6,Aichi Sendou's birthday.

Aichi's friends planed a surprise birthday party for their friend,Kai was given the job to distract the blue haired boy while the others got everything ready in Card Capital. But of course, he had to act like he didn't remember his friend's birthday,along with Aichi's family of course. No one was allowed to wish the the bluenette a happy birthday until the party.

They hoped Aichi wouldn't feel too upset when no one seemingly remembered his birthday,but.......what if the boy himself forgot his own birthday?

"Mom,remember,we can't wish Aichi a happy birthday yet."reminded a mature little girl with peach colored hair and blue eyes.

"Yes,I know Emi." Smiled her mother, Shizuoka.They soon heard footsteps coming down the stairs as the eldest Sendou sibling came down for breakfast.

"Morning mom,morning Emi." Aichi greeted tiredly.He looked like he could fall back asleep any second.

"Good morning Aichi,you seem a little tired today." Pointed out Shizuoka,acting oblivious as her son took a seat and started on his breakfast.

Aichi blushed lightly in embarrassment."umm I...kind of stayed up...all night working on my deck..."

Emi sighed."Aichi, you can't just stay up all night working on your deck. Your lucky it's the weekend.Knowing you,you would probably fall asleep in class and get in trouble."Emi scolded,being her mature little self.

Aichi once again,blushed in embarrassment of being scolded by his younger sister.He just continued on with his breakfast. "Thanks for breakfast ." Aichi stood up,grabbed his phone and deck before opening the front door.

"Bye mom!" Aichi walked out the door and started on his way to Card Capital. The bluenette had acted like this was any other day,not his birthday. But how can someone forget their own birthday...... _twice_? That's what Emi wondered.

Emi sighed."Mom you don't think he's forgotten his own birthday again,do you?" The young girl asked?

"Looks like it." Her mother smiled softly in amusement."Well it's certainly going to be a _surprise_ party.

***************************************************************************************

Aichi took his time walking to Card Capital. Enjoying the morning breeze isn't something he really gets the chance to do as he would like to. The bluenette did not expect to be stop in his tracks by none other then his idol,Toshiki Kai.

Aichi was just a few feet away from the sliding doors of Card Capital when he felt a warm hand grab his wrist.Aichi turned his head,only to be meet with beautiful sharp teal eyes.

"Kai-kun?!" Aichi's eyes widened from seeing his best 'friend' **(future husband)**.Why is Kai in Japan?

"Hey,Aichi." Kai greeted bluntly,though trying to hide a smirk from seeing that shocked expression on Aichi's adorable child like face.

"W-what are you doing in Japan?" Questioned a still very shocked Aichi,but nevertheless he snapped out of his shock and and threw his arms around the brunette.Kai smiled slightly as the younger male hugged him and wrapped an arm around him before the younger male pulled away.

"I decided to visit for the weekend,is there something wrong with that"?Kai teasingly raised an eyebrow.

"W- what? Of course not!" Aichi almost yelled,blushing furiously in embarrassment.

Kai couldn't help but smirk at the bluenette's reaction.

"Lets go."Kai turned on his heel and started walking away to the opposite direction of Card Capital , not even waiting for a answer from the blue haired boy.

"E-eh? Go where? Card Capital is right here!"Aichi called,totally confused,but nevertheless followed the brunette,allowing himself to be led away from the little shop.

"Kai-kun,where are we going?" Asked the younger of the two males as he walked beside his best friend ,still very confused as to why Kai suddenly showed up in Japan, and why and where is was being led to. Why didn't Kai go inside Card Capital to meet the others?All these questions clouded Aichi's head and he didn't realize he was mumbling them out loud,much to the brunettes amusement.

"Aichi,do you really want to know why I'm here or where I'm taking you?" Kai spoke up, surprising Aichi a little. Kai was never the one to break the silence.

"Uhh...yes I'm a _bit_ confused." **(yeah right,a _bit_.) **Replied Aichi.

 _"Well I'm supposed to keep you away from,Card Capital until sunset ,but it's not like I'm going tell you that."_ Thought Kai with a little smirk,making the bluenette next to him even more confused.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you".Kai reached out and softly grasped Aichi's slightly smaller hand in his,intertwining their fingers."Alone."

Aichi's face burned up almost as red then Ren Suzugomori's hair.

"E-ehhhhh?!Y-you....you want to spend time with me...alone?" The last word was barely above a whisper,as Aichi stared at their intertwined 

"Is there something wrong with that?" Kai questioned,already knowing what Aichi's reaction was gonna be like.

"O-of course not!" Aichi almost yelled,completely flustered.

Kai smirked,satisfied with the younger males answer and amused by his flustered face.

The brunette started walking,Aichi was still a bit flustered at their intertwined hands,but tried to keep up .

The bluenette was a bit surprised when the brunette stopped in front a cafe,with a big sign that said "Vanguard Cafe" **(Just so you know,vanguard cafe is actually a place Kai used to go to really often. So I didn't make the simple name up.)**

"Uh Kai-kun? What are we doing here?" Asked Aichi,staring at the brunette with curious azure hues as he allowed himself to be led inside

"It's an Vanguard Cafe Aichi, we're going to Cardfight and have a drink". Normally Kai wouldn't give such an explanation but this was Aichi he was talking to,not Miwa or someone else,it was Aichi. And everyone knows about Kai's soft spot for the blue haired boy.If it was someone else Kai wouldn't say anything cause no one asked,he wouldn't willingly bring someone to hang out with him if it wasn't Aichi.

"Couldn't we have done that at Card Capital?" Aichi inquired innocently.

"I already told you why." The younger of the two blushed as he remembered the reason.

By now they were already in line,with only one person in front of them.

They soon ordered their drinks,Kai got a plain iced coffee while Aichi got a iced latte,which Kai paid for after winning a long argument with Aichi about who's going to pay. The waitress sweat dropped when the two males argued for 5 minutes straight about who was going to pay,luckily there weren't any people behind them in line.

"Looks like I just won another argument." Kai smirked as they sat down at a table.

" Meh,I'll make up for it by winning this CardFight!" Aichi grinned,Sapphires shinning with determination as he shuffled his deck.

"We'll see about that."Kai said,still smirking as he also shuffled his deck.

_"STAND UP..the VANGUARD!"_

******************************************************************

"I Attack with Monarch Sanctuary Alfred!" Aichi declared as as turned the said card into a rest position. 

**Aichi still had 0 cards left in his hand while Kai had 1,both of them were on 5 damage. Unfortunately for Kai ,the only card left in his hand was a grade 3,Dragonic Blademaster.**

"No guard." Kai declared."Damage check,no trigger. I lose."Said Kai as he placed the final damage in the damage zone.

Aichi grinned, pretty happy he beat his _'friend'._ "That was a great match,Kai!" The bluenette cheered happily.

Kai allowed a smile to form on his face."Come on,I want a rematch,and I'm not losing this time." Kai said confidently as he shuffled his deck once more.

"Sure!" 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-**

The two young men spent 2 hours in the cafe,winning and losing,and occasionally taking sips of their drinks. They finally decided to leave when their 4th match ended ,which by the way Kai won.

It was still far from sunset,so Kai still had to keep Aichi busy,and as far away from Card Capital as possible. 

**_I have no idea what no do next so let's just pretend Kai took Aichi to some other cool places._ **

Finally,the sky was slowly starting to turn a beautiful shade of orange,red,and yellow. ** _(I'm really bad at details,gimme a break.)_**

_"It's time."_ Thought Kai. The brunette look over to the younger male,who was looking at the sky with sparkling eyes and a smile on his face.They were currently walking to...well Kai was leading Aichi to a park,but not just any park. Aichi looked up at the Older male as they stood in front of _the place where it all started._

"Kai-kun.....what are we doing here." The bluenette asked quietly.

Kai took a deep breath, he never felt so nervous. Could he really just confess to Aichi? What if it ruined their friendship? Well Aichi isn't the type of person that would hold it up against someone but Kai couldn't handle a rejection from the younger boy.

"Kai-kun,are you okay." Aichi's voice pulled him away from all his negative thoughts. He looked down to see Aichi looking at him,concern written on his face. It wasn't like the brunette to act so nervous and uneasy,and that made Aichi worried.

"Fine." Was all he got in return. Kai softly grasped Aichi's wrist and started leading him into the park. He stopped in front of a bench,his favorite bench that it. The one where he and his friends played vanguard together when he was a child,the one where he always napped on. 

He sat on the bench and gestured Aichi to do the same.

"Aichi,there's something I've wanted to tell you for some time now.." Kai trailed off.

"What is it,Kai-kun?" Aichi asked innocently, curiosity was clearly evident in his voice.

Kai once again took a deep breath. "I..." He trailed off again. "Oh screw it,I can't do a full speech! I love you!" 

Okay.... Kai never knew it was possible for a human face to turn this red,heck Aichi's face was literally on fire,even redder then Ren's hair.

"I-I .....w-what..?!" Aichi started stuttering nonsensical words that Kai didn't even understand.The brunette was starting to get worried now,was the younger boy embarrassed? Disgusted?Weirded out? All these negative thought once again clouded Kai mind and he didn't realize his concern was showing on his face. Aichi saw this and he quickly tried to fix up a proper sentence to replace his nonsensical words.

"K-kai-kun...I-I love you too..." ( **cringed so hard my mom asked what's wrong with my face,honestly wanna rewrite this whole thing write now but I've spent wayyy too much time in this and I ain't giving up.)** Aichi stuttered out,still inhumanly red.

Kai's eyes widened,"W-what?!" He uncharacteristically shouted,his cheeks a pretty shade of light red,no where near as red as Aichi's face.

**_Yeah yeah,they had a romantic gay moment and kissed or whatever,I can't write any romantic scenes like this yet...oh well, anyway Kai basically told Aichi he wanted for them to go to card Capital.-Sigh- one day..._ **

"But kai-kun,I'm pretty sure Card Capital is already closed for the night." Aichi pointed out.

"It's still open for us,it's a special day today,we're supposed to go there by sunset. I just forgot to inform you before."Kai responded,giving the smaller boy a big hint.

"Special day? I'm pretty sure it's not a holiday today or any other special reason to have a meet up like that."

Kia resisted the urge to sigh,by now he was pretty sure Aichi had forgotten his own birthday but the boy sure is dense sometimes. 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Meanwhile with the party set up crew,things were going pretty smoothly. The store was all decorated ,many tables were pushed against each other and many different foods and treats were laid there.

In another corner was more tables,except these ones held presents. Many gifts of all different sizes and shapes.All was going well,the only thing missing was the birthday boy himself."Okay minna,( **minna means everyone in Japanese)** Kai's going to show up any minute with Aichi so we better make sure everything is perfect." Announced Misaki,getting everyone's attention.

Everyone was there,and I mean everyone . The rest of Q4,kamui's friends,all of Aichi's friends,his club mates , even Team AL4,team Caesar ,team SIT genius,and dreadnought. All these people were huddled inside the small shop.

Everything was almost perfect,well until Morikawa slipped on some streamers that were 'innocently' lying on the floor, He bumped into Miwa,who was carrying the birthday cake and well....they both crashed on the floor and the cake went flying,landing on top of a certain bluenette who just entered the store. **(This scene was inspired by @ Tsumiki-nyan)**

Silence filled the shop as they are stared at Aichi,who was covered in cake bits and blue frosting.Kai was right behind him,blinking in surprise."Uhh h-happy birthday Aichi-kun!" Shin broke the silence by awkwardly greeting the boy. The others took this as a sign and also greeted the blue haired boy,"Happy birthday,Aichi-kun/oni-San!"

They started to worry when Aichi stayed silent,not moving,just blinking in surprise and confusion. Suddenly Aichi started giggling,his friends were relived he wasn't upset but still a little confused at the sudden burst of giggles.

"It's my birthday?" Aichi inquired,more to himself,still giggling.Everyone expect the ones who already guessed that Aichi forgot had a shocked or dumbfounded look on their face.

"You forgot your own birthday?!" Misaki exclaimed. Aichi blushed for what could be the 100th time today out of embarrassment. "W-well..I guess I did.." Aichi scratched the back of his head,cheeks once again red.

"Eh,whatever. Let's just make our beloved leaders birthday an awesome one!" Exclaimed Miwa. " "Yes,after Aichi gets cleaned up." Kai added,speaking up for the first time."And after we get a new cake since some people ruined it.Oh and don't forget the other decorations you to ruined with your little mishap." Misaki finished,glaring at Miwa and Morikawa,along with the rest of Aichi's friends. The two teens cowered before all the terrifying glares that were shot at them.

Luckily for them,Aichi spoke up."Guys,we don't need those thing to celebrate.Im just glad your all here,and your tempered my birthday that I sort of forgot.." Aichi's cheeks once again turned rosy in embarrassment,"that's more then enough for me."

"But Aichi-"

"Come on guys,let's just have a good time."

"Fine,if your alright with it."

  
  
Allow me to spam with with some adorable fem Aichi pics which do _NOT_ belong to me.


End file.
